


Ollie for the Tree

by Ayden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breathplay, Edging, F/F, Gen, Omorashi, Tentabulges, Watersports, Wetting, female mastubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayden/pseuds/Ayden





	1. Chapter 1

It started off as an ordinary day in a forest dream bubble (well as ordinary as you can get when you’re dead)for Latula. She had come here to fulfill a deeply seated kink she just couldn’t get away with anywhere else. She looked down and smiled at the bulge she had made in her shirt and gave it a gentle press with her hand, earning a soft gasp and a jolt of pain from her bladder. She had spent the last day filling up on soft drinks and tea, and now she was ready for some fulfillment. She leaned against a tree and pushed again, letting out a soft whimper as she pushed her glasses onto her head. Latula had chosen the spot carefully; she had been here a few times to indulge herself and so far no one had stumbled across her remote spot.

Latula spread her legs a little and leaned back against the rough bark of the tree before taking her gloves off and tossing them a safe ways away before pushing a hand into her leggings. She could feel the tip of her bulge rubbing against her hand as she began to let go. Her stream began a slow pace, then began hissing as it reached top speed, trailing down her leggings and streaming into her supras. She moaned loudly as the teal tentacle wrapped around her wrist while she began to tease her nook. As the torrent of teal continued, she realized she was going to run out at this pace, before she could get off.

Latula tapered off the flood of piss to a trickle, then a stop as she focused on her bulge. She began to give it different squeezes and tugged at it more, chirring softly. She could feel herself getting farther and farther along before she knew she was on the edge. She let go of herself and leaned against the tree with a long sigh. She didn’t know how long she would be able to edge. She hadn’t gotten off in what felt like sweeps, and she wanted to take advantage of the situation she was in.

After taking a relaxing deep breath she went into her sylladex and uncaptchalogued a noose she had carried with her for this very purpose. She had no fears about overdoing it, seeing as she was dead already. Latula slid the loop around her head and pulled on it so it was tight. Just feeling the rough rope around her neck had made her bulge jerk in anticipation, After playing with the tentacle for about ten more minutes, she decided that was enough and pulled the length of rope above her head and finished jerking off with the other. She cried out when she finally came, turquoise come and urine spraying over her hand and onto the grass. Panting and exhausted, she slid down to sit in her own puddle before closing her eyes and reveling in what had just happened.

Until she heard a tree branch snap.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" Latula immediately changed her dream projection and got up. She heard a tiny squeak, one she was all to familiar with.

"Come on Rox, I know you're there." She called out, recatchapaloging her noose.

"Dammit." Roxy appeared out of thin air a few feet away from the troll before glomping her, purring hard.

"No fair, how'd you know it was me?" Roxy asked with a pout.

"I know that squeak anywhere, kitten." Latula purred, moving her hands down to Roxy's butt. who giggled.

"Tulie loves the booty." Latula snorted before Roxy hugged her tighter.

"Woah hey, I'm right here." Roxy smiled and squeezed her tighter.

" I missed you."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Roxy growled and hit her. Latula laughed and kissed a fluffy cat ear before moving a hand under Roxy's skirt.

"Did you finish?" Latula purred, fingers brushing against her girlfriends damp panties.

"N-no." Roxy tensed a little and allowed Latula to continue, occasionally exchanging her continuous purrs for a soft moan. When she could tell the human was close, she stopped.

"Mmtulie-" The blonde whined against her shoulder. Latula gave her a sweet little kiss before laying down and tugging Roxy's skirt off. Roxy got the message and straddled Latula's face, purring when the tealblood licked her panties. Latula smiled and reached up to press against Roxy's lower stomach.

The human groaned in protest, and Latula felt her panties dampen with a thin dribble of liquid. The troll pressed harder and Roxy let out a longer groan. Latula grinned and began licking the soft fabric more, purring when the hot urine permeated fhe cotton and dribbled into her mouth.

Latula then began sucking at the fabric, purring happily as Roxy continued to pee into her mouth.

"I was holding for you." Roxy informed her, threading her fingers through the soft black hair between her legs. Latula smiled and kissed over her clit as a thank you. The troll purred when Roxy dropped a hand to a horn and squeezed, making the human gasp.

"Hnngtulie-" Roxy moaned when Latula slid her tongue under her panties and inside of her. 

"T-tulie-" Roxy squeezed her horns harder, earning a grunt from the troll beneath her. To finish het off quickly, Latula wiggled the prehensile appendage againt her G spot a few times before feeling a whole new gush of liquids run down her throat. Roxy cried out with her orgasm and sat back so Latula could get her breath back.

"How'd you lile that, kitten?" Latula purred when Roxy snuggled up on her. "You outdo yourself every time, Tulie." "Glad to hear it." Roxy changed her projection and nuzzled into her neck, letting her eyes slip shut.  
"You feel nice." 

"Literal coolkid!" Roxy giggled and kissed her cheek. "Hella." They lay like that for a while.

"Hey,Tulie?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Latula smiled and kissed the fluffy blonde fluff beneath her chin.

"I'm red for you too, kiddo."


End file.
